


Moving on up

by poehlerbear



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poehlerbear/pseuds/poehlerbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some porn & some plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving on up

Regina’s hands flew up to tangle in long hair. Almost unable to process what was happening, she pressed herself to Emma as firmly as she dared, convinced that the moment would be fleeting. Lips locked and tongues almost shyly reached out, and before long Emma was softly biting at the brunette.  
Warm breath huffed over her face as their kiss intensified, and she felt Emma smooth up over her to grasp at shoulders – grip her forearms – run hands across her breasts. A moment’s hesitation, and then a zip was tugged at with impatience, and a dress sagged forwards, caught on elbows and hips.  
Both struggled to free her arms from the garment, and then Emma was outlining the hollows and flares of her ribs, noting the former queen’s goosebumps. Watching how a hand slid along a shoulderblade elicited a full-body tremor, and how a long lick down the breastbone drew a whimpering gasp. Regina’s eyes slid closed as the blonde ducked her head back into cleavage, fingers tracing over lace and tweaking at firm nipples. She felt her bra straps lowered off her shoulders to hang loose and teeth pressed into the light indentations that they left. Fingers brushed her now-exposed breasts and she found herself whining in the back of her throat.  
A hot mouth latched onto one nipple, lighting up her nerves and sending a surge of –something- to her groin. Palms burned her spine, and then further down to cup her upper thighs, tingling trailing and spreading in their wake. Then Regina found herself lifted, legs folded to rest on hips, heels digging into the backs of knees as Emma stumbled forward to deposit her on the desk.  
Sensation surged as hands dragged down the insides of her thighs, pausing to massage her calves and trace her ankle bones through her tights, and almost-pain called to her as nails discovered the arch of her foot.  
Then she felt lips move back up her limbs, kisses placed with less certainty as they approached her thighs. Regina gazed down at the blonde kneeling before her, blue-green eyes regarding her with lust, but also some apprehension.  
‘Are you alright with this?’  
A moment stretched out as both considered the enormity of what ‘this’ meant; of who they were to each other, and to themselves, and to their families, and each could feel the weight of the rest of their lives hovering at the edges of the room. And then Emma was pulling down the last of Regina’s clothes, and her tongue was darting its way home.


End file.
